


Iguana Tap That, I'm Not Kitten Around

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cat Puns, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Misuse of Cosmetic Products, Moisturiser Doesn't Go There, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: On their ten year anniversary, hybrid husbands Minseok and Jongdae spent their day doingallof their favourite things.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113





	Iguana Tap That, I'm Not Kitten Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unnieunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/gifts), [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts).

> Dear Miss XiuChen4Ever, I am nothing but a one trick cat - sorry that this entails _all_ of my usual tropes snaked in. Hopefully you're able to somewhat enjoy my fluttering attempt at feelings. Let's curl up in a ball together, purring about our love for XiuChen. 
> 
> Apologies, Unnie, for catnapping this prompt with my slimy paws. I hope this can make you slither in all of the right ways and meowve you even a little *insert flirty gif here*
> 
> Thank you to the cat to my lizard —Lolistar92 — for clawing me through hissing and screeching.
> 
> _The descriptions in here were created through a few hours of research — I am not a Zoologist. So, if you are and anything is misconstrued, just imagine it to be true in this AU._

🦎🐱🦎🐱🦎🐱

There was something calming about the world being equal parts humans and hybrids. No minorities, very little speciesism. It made for quite a harmonious life. Also, it meant that inter-species relationships were welcomed with open arms. Humans with humans, hybrids with humans and hybrids with hybrids. The world was peaceful. Perfect.

Being an Exotic Shorthair cat hybrid, Minseok benefitted from that atmospheric delightfulness. His personality traits allowed him to be both gentle and playful. One thing was for certain though, his breed’s kitty tendencies meant he _despised_ being left alone. Somewhat abnormal for other cat breeds, but absolutely fitting for Minseok.

If he was being honest with himself, he was actually more human than he was cat-like. Well built and muscular, he appealed to pretty much everyone in the general public. What set his beauty aside from the humans though, was the little cat features his genetics _had_ taken on. The grey, fluffy hair on his head always looked good enough to stroke. His irises were big and bold, dark in colour. They looked cutely cartoonish, the way the sclera was barely visible in their feline shape, absolutely _adorable_.

It was his plush tail and pointy ears he took the most pride in. Making sure he conditioned both every day so the fur was bouncy and soft to touch. His tail had actually come out abnormally long, for his breed that is. All Exotic Shorthair hybrids were magnificent, but there weren’t many of their kind, especially not with luscious long tails. Minseok enjoyed being a beautiful rarity.

He had been lonely for quite some years, never finding the right partner, the _one_. Others just didn’t seem to understand his need for attention and affection. There was no way Minseok was high maintenance, he liked to tell himself that anyway. But, it seemed the people he went for weren’t able to give and receive that amount of love. Unfortunately, that meant he had spent many years crying and purring alone.

That was until the day that changed his life forever. He was fresh out of university, working in a Tantalising Temperature cosmetics store. It wasn’t his ideal graduate job, but it was honest work. Plus, there were actually _some_ links with that job and his studies. Graduating with honours from a Hybrid Cosmetology course, he thought he could at least apply some of his hard earned knowledge there. He was right.

It was a fairly chilly autumnal day when Minseok met his _one_. Never in his life had he seen a more extraordinarily breathtaking creature. On the search for some Tantalising Temperature Thermoisturiser™ - the cosmetics companies founding product and most popular to date - the boy had shivered his way over to Minseok.

The strangers teeth chattered as he explained his woes. Reptiles, being cold-blooded animals meant that the winter months caused havoc on their bodies. Minseok thought he was listening, trying to nod and answer where necessary. But really, he was just gawking at the freezing cold beauty before him.

Something otherworldly forced Minseok to go against company guidelines. He had pushed the boy into the staff room. Sitting on the couch, he had swiftly pulled him into a tight embrace to share some body heat and warm him up. Even to the present day, Minseok didn’t know what came over him in those moments. He just had an ingrained desire to hold this ethereal man close to his chest and never let him go.

Reluctantly, the boy clambered into Minseok’s lap to steal some much needed warmth. He sat there and played with Minseok’s tail for a long while.

The rest was _hiss_tory.

🦎🐱🦎🐱🦎🐱

“Rub me, hyung?” Jongdae whispered into his sleeping husband’s pointy kitty ear. He knew that the man’s feline ones were extra sensitive in comparison to human ones, it was obvious Minseok would wake up. Only to carry out his task like a dutiful partner. Jongdae hoped, anyway.

The autumnal chill had Jongdae’s scales drying up slightly, giving them an unscratchable itch. He was slowly being driven wild with discomfort. For then, it wasn’t _too_ bad, but in the months to come, it would itch terribly.

It was ten years to the day that they had met in the cosmetics store and five years to the day since they had gotten married. A date to remember and always, always celebrate. A date that no doubt came with a tickle and a scratch.

Reptilian beings weren’t _all_ giant, green dinosaurs. That was for sure. Jongdae did have deep emerald hair, but he was quite human looking, if he did say so himself. He had no body hair, which Minseok particularly loved, seeing as the man enjoyed to groom Jongdae without getting furballs.

Jongdae was a lizard hybrid, primarily an iguana. Although, when the scientists had mixed his genetic makeup, they decided to experiment a little. Adding chameleon DNA was one thing, but they wanted to mix in another species entirely. They added a Lepidoptera solution. Which in layman's terms meant Jongdae ended up with small bursts of _butterfly_ scales on his lizardy bod.

Scales covered his body in small clusters. From small, granular ones in the joints of his elbows and knees to the stouter, larger scales that covered the soles of his feet. These were his iguana aesthetics and he _loved_ their deep green colour against his human flesh. Some of the clusters, however, were in hard to reach places and that was a pain in the ass.

The experimental Arthropod scales from the butterfly DNA were _captivating._ There were only a few bursts on Jongdae’s body: behind both ears, in the crease of the right side of his groin and in an area only Minseok had managed to find. It was the most ‘body hair’ Jongdae would ever have as the delicate, powdery scales, encompassed modified setae. Tiny little hair-like structures that made up the pretty patterns and colours painting his skin.

There was one area of his body that Minseok loved the most. Spanned over the left side over his chest, just over where his heart was, were his Chameleon scales. The chromatophores and iridophores in the cells could be manipulated by his body to change colour depending on moods. Pigmented and reflectant, these special cells were made up of hundreds of thousands of guanine crystals. Giving Jongdae the ability to relax or excite his skin whenever he wished, or sometimes when he didn’t. An animalistic way for that talented body to send out those social cues before his mind could even fathom what was going on. Anger, affection, arousal, it all showed, right there over Jongdae’s chest. A true rainbow of emotional beauty.

Said chameleon scales were currently painted in a ruby red hue, showcasing Jongdae’s lust as he asked to be rubbed. They often joked that he was a walking, talking mood ring. Minseok loved it, so in turn, that made Jongdae love himself.

Initially, Jongdae hated that his feelings were plastered out there for Minseok to see. In the first stages of their relationship, Jongdae wrapped up in layers and layers of clothes to hide his scales. To which Minseok didn’t exactly protest. More often than not, Jongdae felt himself being tugged into jumpers, scarves being wrapped around his neck and a hat with earmuffs lovingly squeezed onto his head. Minseok fussed over Jongdae every moment possible, Jongdae grew to love it more and more. Until he was comfortable to bare all in front of Minseok.

“N-now?” Minseok said sleepily. Stretching his limbs out and nudging into Jongdae’s naked body.

“It’s itchy and I’m cold. Please,” he whined back, scratching at the granular bumps on the joints of his elbows for effect. There was no way Minseok would say no to him, he was sure of it.

“Not even a _‘happy anniversary my amazing husband’_? Hmm? Just asking to be rubbed straight away?” Minseok admonished playfully.

“Happy anniversary my amazing husband! Now, rub!” Jongdae chorused. He climbed up and straddled over Minseok’s waist. He felt the naked skin of Minseok’s groin and morning wood burning deliciously into his own cold-blooded body. He already had the moisturiser to hand.  
Desperation ran through his body, pure want and need for Minseok’s hands to roam all over him. Need for his husband to heat him up and soothe those scales.

“Woah, easy tiger! I told you, on this day ten years ago, that we can’t use heat cream to replace real body heat.” Minseok stroked his hands down Jongdae’s tiny waist to try and soothe him, “How about, I bathe you now and rub you later?”

🦎🐱🦎🐱🦎🐱

“Stop wriggling!”

“Well get in with me then!”

Minseok couldn’t last against that pout. He was sitting outside of the bathtub attempting to bathe Jongdae. The sleeves of his blue striped cat pyjamas were rolled up to his elbows so he could dip his hands into the water to clean his husband, tail curled behind him to avoid getting it wet.

Minseok didn’t mind bathing, not at all. It was usually a fight to get Jongdae to bathe enough, seeing as he had to be clean to apply his creams. So, bathing Jongdae was a regular occurrence for Minseok.

With an over exaggerated sigh, he stood up and gripped the hem of his pyjama shirt. Smirking in Jongdae’s direction, he whipped the top over his head, making sure to stretch his torso taut so his muscles flexed. The cat call from Jongdae reverberated through the bathroom and it boosted his ego just enough.

Even after ten years, Minseok still felt like he was the most handsome, sexy being, that’s how Jongdae made him feel. It had been apparent since the first day they met that they would only have eyes for each other for the rest of their lives.

“Take them off, take them off, take them off!” Jongdae chanted as he thrashed in the water some more. Minseok would take unabashed pleasure in killing him if he got water everywhere like the time before.

“These?” Minseok pointed to his pyjama bottoms and quirked his eyebrow.

“Yes! Off, off, off!”

The cat call that followed was even louder than before. Stepping out of his pants, he made sure to bounce a little in the cold, just to put on a show for his husband.

“Ah, ten years with that perfect dick,” Jongdae sighed, dreamy eyes looking up at Minseok through his thick emerald lashes.

“I see,” Minseok narrowed his feline eyes, “All you ever wanted me for was my dick?”

“Well, it is a perfect one,” Jongdae teased with a sly smile snaking over his lips.

Minseok leant down and cupped the water just enough to spray it in Jongdae’s face. Their playfulness would always defy their age. No matter what, a day with Jongdae was a day full of fun and laughs. Of course, ten years was a long time and they had plenty of tiffs and tantrums. But when it came down to it, Minseok had found his perfect match that cold day, back then. It was a bit of a shock to the system, a bolt to his heart, how quickly he had fallen for Jongdae. Admittedly, he had been free falling deeper and deeper ever since.

“Okay, okay, you’re pfft-perfect too.” Hearing Jongdae splutter over the water in his face was very satisfying.

“I know,” Minseok grinned.

Minseok settled into the far too warm bath water and pulled Jongdae to lean against his chest. The end of his fluffy tail poked out of the water and rested over the edge of the tub.  
“This won’t do either, my love, it won’t warm you up properly. You know that? You’ll have to go and sit under the heat lamps in your pretty den.”

Jongdae huffed in response. Minseok felt Jongdae’s weight become heavier as his husband clearly went lax in protest.

“Hey, I put a lot of time and effort into that room. Once you’re nice and warm, we can rub each other _all_ day,” Minseok purred lowly into Jongdae’s ear. The resulting shudder assured Minseok that he had gotten his own way.

“I swear to _God_, hyung, if you don’t rub me soon I’m just gonna… combust!”

Water splattered everywhere from the way Jongdae threw his arms in the air in a petulant tantrum. Minseok would get him back for that later.

“Lamps first, then fun.”

Minseok had set up a full room of assorted lamps to mimic the heat from the sun. It was basically a giant terrarium, with plants and jewels strewn around so Jongdae had his own safe space. He had worked so hard, scrimped and saved to be able to gift such a pretty room to Jongdae.

Jongdae had got him right back, adding different climbing trees around for Minseok to get up high, where he was most comfortable.

They didn’t have to struggle for money as much anymore. Minseok had managed to land a teaching job on the very course he had initially taken, with the promise that if he completed his PhD he would become a fully fledged lecturer. He was _so close_ to finishing his studies.

“If you say so, but… on one condition?” Jongdae’s voice had that particular teasing lilt to it that made Minseok feel all fluttery.

“What’s that, baby?” Minseok tried to keep his tone level, not wanting to let Jongdae know that he was even the tiniest bit affected, already. Whatever Jongdae was about to say was going to air on the line of filth.

“You let me eat your ass _later_?” Jongdae turned his head to the side, smirk visible on his kitten lips. The angle was perfect for Minseok to see the beauty of Jongdae’s butterfly scales behind his ear, glistening slightly with the water droplets that were clinging to the tiny hairs.

Minseok followed the movement of Jongdae’s long tongue that stuck out and licked over that pretty mouth. His tongue was by far one of the best parts of Jongdae’s body. Dexterous, able to stretch and elongate, most of all, it was slitted. Jongdae was ever so talented with his tongue.

“W-whatever you want, handsome,” Minseok’s voice came out a little more breathy than before. He decided he would play Jongdae at his own game.

His hands slid down the expanse of Jongdae’s torse, wrapped around him in a tight hug. Jongdae’s abs felt so deliciously toned when they were wet. Minseok dipped one hand under the water and grabbed straight for Jongdae’s dick which was, of course, rock hard.

“Do you have a permanent hard on? We should get that checked,” Minseok teased. He ran his hand lightly up and down Jongdae’s length, trying his hardest not to disturb the water too much.

Minseok’s other hand rested over Jongdae’s heart. He thumbed at the scales that were a mix of a calm blue and a deep red, showing Jongdae’s descent into obvious arousal.

“Yeah, permanently hard since I met you,” Jongdae moaned a little. He was so easy, turned to putty in Minseok’s hands within seconds.

“Hmm, that’s a _very_ long time… well, better get you clean!” Minseok took his hand from Jongdae’s dick and pushed Jongdae up from his chest. Within seconds he was massaging shampoo into Jongdae’s emerald locks and chuckling at Jongdae’s whines.

“Don’t forget, I’m gonna run you absolutely _dry_ tonight,” Minseok leered in tune with Jongdae’s protests. He knew exactly what he was doing by ignoring Jongdae’s hard cock.

🦎🐱🦎🐱🦎🐱

Jongdae towel whipped Minseok’s bare ass and then ran away quickly, cackling to himself. He hadn’t gotten dressed, nor had he gotten rubbed, so he had a grumpy pout taking over his features.

He went into his den, clicked on his lamps and sprawled out there for a while, naked body glistening under the bright lights.

Time passed and his poor hard cock withered down, soft against his stomach having not been played with yet.

Lightly, he stroked his fingertips over the flame-orange scales on his chest, then moved over to rub the green granular scales on his arm. Absentmindedly tickling himself until it got too much and the urge to scratch everywhere came back.

His dry scales were so itchy, but everything that he needed to do for his body all counteracted each other. To put the moisturisers on his skin, he needed to be clean but washing his body made the dry scales that little bit worse. He needed to be under the heat lamps, especially since it was getting into a very chilly autumn, but the heat dried out his skin a little, too.

Really, the only conclusion from all of it was that Minseok should rub him every hour of every day. Jongdae decided that was the only plausible option.

After what felt like an eternity of _not_ being touched or played with or cooed over by his husband, curiosity killed the cat and Jongdae decided to go find him. His body was thrumming with a cat scratch fever that just _needed_ to be sated.

“Took you long enough,” Minseok drawled as Jongdae entered the room. Jongdae’s jaw dropped open as he gawked at Minseok.

Whenever Jongdae wanted something from Minseok, whether it was to be fingered, eaten out, fucked, all Jongdae did was get to the edge of the bed, spread his knees wide and press his chest to the mattress. When Minseok would come in the room, Jongdae would reach his hands back and spread his cheeks in a fit to present himself to his lover. It always worked.

That’s exactly what Minseok was doing. Knees spread wide, grey tail swinging in the air, chest pressed to the bed and his head angled to see Jongdae at the doorway.

“W-w-what are you doing, hyung?” Jongdae stammered. Slowly, he edged his way towards Minseok and lightly ran his hand over one of Minseok’s milky asscheeks.

_God_ he looked amazing.

“You said you wanted to eat me out, so… do it, Dae,” Minseok purred, just on the edge of leering at Jongdae.

With a loud thud, Jongdae dropped to his knees. He pushed Minseok’s cheeks apart and whimpered again. Minseok was already so _wet_.

Another genetic mishap when they created Minseok was that his body self-lubricated whenever he was aroused, as opposed to only when he was in heat. The scientists may have thought it was a mistake, but Jongdae thought it was a fucking godsend.

He poked his tongue out and licked at the slick. Small kitten licks that made Minseok wiggle his ass around in demand for more from Jongdae.

Jongdae spanked Minseok lightly. “You always tell me to be patient, hyung. So be a _good boy_ okay?”

Minseok’s resulting gruff made Jongdae grin. He liked the role reversal, a lot. Their bedroom antics always had an air of experimentation, with Minseok being somewhat of a voyeur and Jongdae being an attention whore, they managed to work in their fair share of weird and wonderful kinks. But, sometimes drawing it back to just the basics, putting away Jongdae’s puppy ears, tail, leash and maids outfit and just letting it be the two of them was perfect.

It didn’t take long for Jongdae to snake his lizardy tongue into Minseok’s body. He lapped and licked at the walls, drinking down all the slick that Minseok’s perfect body had to offer.

“Do- do the thing, baby, do the thing with your tongue,” Minseok whined. His legs were spread even further on the bed, rutting forward so his cock could get some friction against the sheets. His pretty tail was wound around Jongdae’s wrist, stroking his pulsepoint.

Jongdae felt proud that he could make such a put together man fall apart at the seams. The way Minseok’s tail let go and thrashed about, his body quivered and his hole produced more and more slick.

“What?” Jongdae questioned when he withdrew his tongue. He plunged his tongue deep into Minseok again and alternated the slitted edges over Minseok’s prostate. “This?” he asked when he rolled his tongue back out again.

“Yes- fuck, that!” Minseok chorused. Jongdae saw Minseok’s hand clambering, trying to reach back to push Jongdae’s head down, to coax Jongdae to eat him out.

Jongdae didn’t give Minseok the chance to even beg, he put his tongue to work.

A loud cry reverberated through the room. Minseok’s body trembled and his back rounded, tail prickling around the edges.

Minseok rode back, trying to get as much of Jongdae’s elongated tongue inside of him. With the aim of getting Minseok off without touching his cock, Jongdae pushed the rest of his red tongue into Minseok, upping the pace of his slitted edges over Minseok’s sweet spot.

With a loud, unabashed cry, Minseok plummeted into an easy orgasm.

Jongdae felt Minseok’s walls contract around his tongue and then he felt the result of Minseok’s prostate orgasm squirt out all over his face, soaking his mouth with his favourite taste in the world.

He quickly went to get on the bed. To pull Minseok up into his arms and soothe his body as Minseok came down from his climax.

“So good, Min. Such a good boy for me,” Jongdae teased, grinning as his wet mouth glistened with Minseok’s slick. Minseok always said those words after he made Jongdae cum and cum and… cum again. Jongdae loved that Minseok was a giving lover, but it was nice to be able to return the favour. Even if Jongdae was achingly hard and still naked himself.

With a hand behind Minseok’s neck, Jongdae pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue to the back of Minseok’s throat and played there for a while, until he decided Minseok had tasted himself for long enough and until he made Minseok gag… oops.

“That was incredible. No one does it like you do,” Minseok purred when he managed to stop spluttering. He buried his head into the crook of Jongdae’s neck, shuffling his head down to lap over Jongdae’s colour-changing scales lovingly.

“I’ll be sure to get my meddle for ‘Best Ass Eater’ and wear it proudly.” Jongdae ducked and just managed to miss Minseok’s hand swiping for him, claws out playfully.

Gently, Minseok’s claws danced over the patterns of Jongdae’s Arthropod scales resulting in Jongdae having to ignore his half hard erection, _again_. All because Minseok said _later_.

They cuddled until time became a distant memory. They had no plans for their day, just to be with each other, to love each other as much as they had the past ten years. They had dinner plans with their two best friends who were best men at their wedding. But for those moments, they laid happily in their own love bubble.

🦎🐱🦎🐱🦎🐱

Minseok had sent both of them to sleep with the purrs that rumbled in his chest. They had napped for another couple of hours and both of their tummies were making the sounds of hunger. It wouldn’t be long until their dinner date with the two other important men in their lives. Their best friends, their best men had fallen for each other at Jongdae and Minseok’s wedding and had been dating ever since.

Minseok was headed out of the door to go get them some sustenance when Jongdae started to whine. Minseok’s second favourite sound, his first being when Jongdae cummed after being edged for so long.

“Will you rub me _now?_” Jongdae was sat on the bed, arms crossed like a petulant child and his lips jutted out in another pretty pout.

“Okay, pass me the Skin Salve,” Minseok pretended to sigh and roll his eyes. It didn’t have much of an affect, with the sclera in his eyes being barely visible because of his blown out irises.

“No, no! Heat cream!” Jongdae shook his shoulders back and forth, doing his best aegyo impression at Minseok, legs kicking out on the bed.

“I know it feels good in the moment but you hate how it feels afterwards. Let me rub you with the proper stuff,” Minseok crooned.

He crawled onto the bed beside Jongdae and rubbed his head over Jongdae’s lap. It was definitely purposeful, the little bit of extra pressure he put on when he rubbed over Jongdae’s unclothed groin.

“Fine,” Jongdae huffed and dramatically threw himself back to lay down on the bed.  
Minseok reached for the Skin Salve that was the perfect consistency for Jongdae’s scales. It was also a perfect consistency for _other things_ that Minseok decided he wanted to do to Jongdae’s body.

Jongdae shuddered as Minseok rubbed some of the moisturiser over his sensitive feet, pressing it into the scales gently. Minseok knew all of the sensitive spots, where to add a little bit more pressure to have Jongdae panting and desperate.

It always took a while to oil up all of Jongdae’s dry patches, but it was Minseok’s life’s work. He had taken it upon himself to make sure that Jongdae was dewy and delicious every damn day.

Sounds of relaxed pleasure fell from Jongdae’s beautiful mouth as Minseok worked his way up, satiating the itch that irritated Jongdae’s body so much. In the throes of passion, Minseok sometimes let his claws dig in and scratch over the scales, but that always resulted in days worth of extra itchiness for Jongdae, so he was trying to control himself.

His paws roamed over Jongdae’s body. The rivets and bumps of Jongdae’s scales feeling coarse and rough. In complete contrast, the smoothness of Jongdae’s hairless human flesh had Minseok’s fingers gliding over it with pure ease.

“Feel nice?” Minseok whispered, making sure his breath caught over the scales behind Jongdae’s ear, making his little setae stand on end. Minseok licked over Jongdae’s hairless human flash, laving at all the right spots.

“Y-yeah, really nice,” Jongdae groaned as Minseok took one of his little nipples into his mouth and bit down.

When Jongdae’s body tensed up, Minseok let go and said with faux sweetness, “Relax, love. Just let me take care of you.”

Sure, it was fun to use the riding crop to spank Jongdae until he cried on some days, but times like that, where Jongdae was at the mercy of his hands, were Minseok’s favourite. Slowly taking Jongdae apart until he was a pliant, whiny mess.

Minseok added some more of the moisturiser to his hand and finally stroked over Jongdae’s length, it was straining by then, leaking precum profusely, coating Jongdae’s lower stomach where it laid.

The chameleon scales were always the prettiest colours when he was relaxed from being rubbed over but also incessantly turned on. Happy yellows mixed with intense reds to make a beautiful sunset over Jongdae’s heart. Minseok leant down and placed a chaste kiss, feeling the pace of Jongdae’s quickened heartbeat.

Jongdae’s hips bucked up instantly, Minseok expected it with how long he’d been teasing. He rested his free hand on Jongdae’s hip, thumb stroking over the dark patterns of his butterfly scales, where Jongdae was most sensitive. With a little pressure, Minseok held Jongdae’s hips down as he languidly stroked up and down at a terribly slow pace.

“H-hyung, come on, go faster, p-lease,” Jongdae’s pleads were like music to Minseok’s ears.

Droplets of sweat were snaking down Minseok’s forehead, Jongdae must have fiddled with the thermostat again. In lieu of answering Jongdae, Minseok just purred and ducked his head down to lick and kiss at Jongdae’s neck, to mark him like he did the first time they ever went to bed together.

He continued his deliberate, leisurely pace, wanting to drag out Jongdae’s pleasure for as long as possible. So that he could hear all of Jongdae’s pretty sounds fall from his body involuntarily, desperate and needy.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Minseok’s tone was low, barely a whisper. Jongdae shuddered, dick twitching in his hand. Jongdae’s eyes were blown out, a beautiful mix of deep green and bright blue, dark pupils flooding his irises.

“Just wanna- just make me cum now, please,” Jongdae’s frustration was clear in his voice and in the way his sharp jaw was tensed, scales glimmering in frustrated arousal. Minseok felt Jongdae try and thrust up, but his hand on Jongdae’s hip was stronger, holding him in place.

Minseok’s tail came around to tickle at Jongdae’s balls and he _wailed_. “All you had to do was ask, angel.” Minseok knew he was edging on the side of cruel as he well… edged Jongdae.

With the snap of his wrist, Minseok picked up his pace. The moisturiser was perfect to lube Jongdae up just enough so Minseok’s hand slid over his husband’s cock with repeated ease. His muscles bulged with the exertion, jerking Jongdae off with fervour, wanting to get him to climax as quick as possible, unlike before.

Wet sounds of excess lotion echoed around the room.

“Fuck, hyung,” Jongdae moaned, breathless. Minseok was running the claws of his free hand over the scales in the dip of Jongdae’s hip, following the black setae with practiced precision. His tail was still caressing over Jongdae’s balls as they scrunched up. He was close.

It was hard not to marvel at Jongdae’s sweatless body. Minseok would be an absolute dripping mess if the positions were reversed. Jongdae’s emerald hair was still pristine, his cheeks a little flushed but no other sign of him being close to climaxing was visible on his face. The sounds were Minseok’s only tell, begs and pleads fell from Jongdae’s kitten lips as he moaned his way closer to cumming, all at the hands of Minseok.

Minseok leaned down to add kitten licks to the sensations he was washing over Jongdae’s body. He lapped at the precum that was spilling over the head of Jongdae’s cock. It didn’t take much longer after all of Minseok’s practiced ministrations for-

“I’m cumming!” Jongdae cried, body stiffening so that Minseok got a gorgeous view of his abs flexing as Jongdae cummed all over Minseok’s hand and his own stomach.

Minseok purred and dipped down to kiss over Jongdae’s heart. “My perfect mood ring,” he soothed as he nosed and licked over Jongdae’s skin, lapping up Jongdae’s cum and humming at the taste. It’s a good job the moisture was fit for consumption or Minseok’s innate need to clean with his tongue would be screwed.

“You missed a bit, hyung,” Jongdae’s voice croaked, he sounded absolutely wrecked. Minseok followed Jongdae’s eyeline and saw Jongdae eyeing the cum on Minseok’s hand.

A few little licks later, Minseok had gathered all of Jongdae’s cum into his mouth and dove to kiss Jongdae straight on the lips. He repaid Jongdae’s earlier sharing of body fluids and pushed the cum into Jongdae’s mouth.

Minseok broke off the heavy make out, panting. “You at least need to flanel down,” Minseok said in time with Jongdae’s, “I’m not having another bath.” It was the regular push and pull that had Minseok smiling from ear to ear, a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat’s.

They were oh so happy.

🦎🐱🦎🐱🦎🐱

“Not a fucking chance,” Jongdae said flatly as he saw Minseok with four scarves in his hand and two big jackets. Minseok’s fluffy grey hair was styled back, framing his gorgeous face perfectly. His big, kitty eyes were lined with a dark khol, smoked out at the edges so that they gave Jongdae a constant ‘come fuck me’ look.

Jongdae was fastening the cuffs of his white shirt, checking himself out in the mirror. They were aiming for formal chic. Minseok had on a black shirt, sleeves rolled to show off his gorgeously toned forearms and some checked emerald green trousers, colour similar to Jongdae’s hair. His tail poked out of the back looking extra fluffy. Jongdae’s chest bloomed with love at Minseok’s effort.

Minseok was poised on his tiptoes, ready to pounce. Jongdae saw him rock back onto his kitten heels in his peripheral vision, not knowing when Minseok was actually going to dart for him.

“You need to be warm, Dae,” Minseok crooned. Jongdae was all too used to being wrestled into layers upon layers of clothes. He just wanted to look nice.

“No hat?” Jongdae quirked his green brow at Minseok. He put a black tie around the back of his neck and within seconds, Minseok was there, the other clothing discarded.

Minseok’s talented fingers fiddled with the tie. “I know you did your hair just the way I like it, so no hat… if you promise to wear the other stuff?”

“Rub some heat cream on my thighs and we have a deal.” Jongdae squared Minseok with a challenging look.

Minseok grumbled and padded over to the bedside table to get Jongdae’s ever favourite Tantalising Temperature Thermoisturiser.

Jongdae danced his socked feet from side to side on the wooden floor. He would absolutely go to the dinner with no pants on at all, just the shirt, tie and fluffy kitty socks he was currently wearing.

“Hold your shirt up then,” Minseok pouted and dropped to the floor in front of Jongdae.

“Ah, my favourite view,” Jongdae giggled and looked down. Minseok’s wide eyes shot him a glare back, there was nothing more beautiful about Minseok than his huge eyes, well maybe his…

“Cock. You’re an absolute cock, Mr. Kim, “ Minseok teased and got to work massaging Jongdae’s thighs.

Gently, Jongdae wrapped his little fingers around some of Minseok’s grey locks. He started to thrust his groin towards Minseok’s face. The resulting hiss made Jongdae fall into fits of laughter.

“Just wait, if I do that to you later, I’ll make you choke on me,” Minseok leveled, straight faced.

Jongdae just grinned and went to shimmy his gorgeous ass into some black suit trousers.

They did their usual dance. Jongdae stood whining as Minseok pulled a jacket, a body warmer, a thinner lined coat and a thick coat and three scarves onto him. Minseok had one of the scarves strewn around his neck because Jongdae had said four scarves was _ridiculously_ excessive.

“You promised no hats,” Jongdae said as he slowly retreated from Minseok.

Jongdae ran, as well as he could do with all those layers on. It was more like a child trying to run through snow, rocking side to side, arms jutted out because of the thickness of all the clothes. Minseok padded after him quick on his toes, woolen hat in his hands.

-

“He got the hat on you then?” Sehun said with an evil smirk on his face. Jongdae mumbled something about that ‘silly pussy’ and shoved all of his layers into Sehun’s waiting hands, he hadn’t stood a cat in hell’s chance of beating Minseok.

_”Baekhyun never made Sehun wear umpteen layers of clothes,”_ Jongdae thought to himself, grumpily.

“Oh! My poor little lizzy, let me sort out your atrocious hair!” Baekhyun’s voice sounded pained. Jongdae could only imagine that his hair was sticking up in all directions. Baekhyun let one hand rest behind Jongdae’s ear to thumb over his scales whilst the other messed around with Jongdae’s emerald locks.

“It’s for his own good,” Minseok added as he rubbed up against Sehun’s chest.

Jongdae scowled at Sehun as he tried to play favourites, responding, “You’re _so_ right, hyung.”

“Please, do tell, why you would want to spend your ten year anniversary with _us_ two?” Baekhyun asked as he titivated Jongdae’s hair into an acceptable style with his clumsy paw.

“We’re their favourites… plus, they’d just spend their day fucking otherwise.” Both Jongdae and Minseok swiped at Sehun, only Minseok’s hit landed right on the side of his neck.

As they got to their table, Sehun knocked Jongdae out of the way to pull Minseok’s chair out of him. Jongdae uncharacteristically hissed, which Sehun responded with a smirk and a _real_ hiss.

“I still can’t _believe_ you managed to get a kitty to fall for you, Dae,” Baekhyun cooed and squeezed Jongdae’s cheek. “Such a good boy.”

Jongdae preened at the praise in a way that Baekhyun usually did being called a ‘good boy’. Of course, for Baekhyun, it was in his puppy-hybrid nature to enjoy being called that, for Jongdae, he just loved the attention.

“I love it when you wear white, Dae. Can see your pretty scales changing colour right there and… that’s your nipple.” Baekhyun quickly retracted his paw having rubbed over Jongdae’s nipple seemingly by accident. He did that every time.

If Jongdae could pack up that little pocket rocket and take Baekhyun everywhere with him to be an on hand praise machine, he would. That’s what best friends were for, right?

Minseok prickled and scowled at Baekhyun playfully. To be with Jongdae, Minseok had had to come to terms with his best friend. The same was for Jongdae with Sehun, competing for Minseok’s attention a little bit more when the snake was around.

“So, how’s my second favourite guy been lately?” Minseok asked, tail sneaking over to stroke Sehun’s scaled hand. Jongdae followed the movement, wishing that fluffy tail was stroking him somewhere different entirely.

“I’ve been great!” Baekhyun beamed.

Jongdae cackled laughing at they way Sehun’s slitted pupils darted to Baekhyun in protest.

They spent their meal catching up on how each other had been, before talk turned to Jongdae and Minseok’s everlasting love.

Baekhyun’s face was flushed, his one glass of wine spritzer had gone straight to his head. Sehun and Minseok were in a game of compliment tennis. Jongdae had removed his tie and undone some buttons to get comfortable. He was watching fondly, whilst he let his foot inch up the inseam of Minseok’s leg, resting it at his inner thigh and rubbing his toes ever so close to Minseok’s crotch. He was thankful for the restaurants use of small tables.

“You’re the prettiessst kitty I’ve ever _ssseen,_” Sehun dragged his words out and hissed with a flick of his tongue, as he always did after a few drinks.

Minseok jumped, but Jongdae knew it wasn’t because of his cat-like instincts being a little bit wary of snakes. It was absolutely because of the foot Jongdae had pressed into his dick.

“Tell us, tell us about the day you met again!” Baekhyun bounced around like an excitable, tipsy puppy, almost falling from his chair. Jongdae must have picked up Minseok’s reflexes over the years and caught Baekhyun with ease before he fell to the ground.

“Which bit?” Jongdae asked, foot still playing with the growing hardness in Minseok’s pants.

“The besssst bit!” Baekhyun howled when Sehun slapped his arm and whined, “Hey! That’sss my thing, hyung!”

“Go on, my gorgeous hubby, tell them,” Jongdae’s voice was dripping with lust, in a way he hoped slick was dripping from Minseok as he got more and more turned on by Jongdae. The story never worked in his favour, but Minseok loved telling it.

Minseok scowled, claws digging into the wood of the table just enough for Jongdae to notice.  
“Well, after I warmed Jongdae up and he played with my tail for god knows how long, without even asking, might I add—” Minseok didn’t sound affected at all, so Jongdae decided to up the ante and pressed harder with his foot. “When Dae’s lips weren’t blue anymore, I realised he was pretty hot.”

“You are so lying! You already thought that, unless you carry something hard around in the crotch of your pants on a regular basis,” Jongdae protested to which Baekhyun howled out a laugh, as he always did. They had told that very story to Baekhyun and Sehun far too many times for it to still be funny, but being the best friends they were, they still laughed at all of the right parts.

“As I was saying, I asked that cute little lizard boy if he wanted to go catch some flies, or whatever reptiles did, and Dae was so pouty and grumpy and dragged me to the nearest restaurant to prove that he ate _real_ food.” Minseok’s wide eyes were filled with love and the sprinklings of lust as he stared at Minseok across the table.

“Yeah, if you call a side salad and a bottle of Soju real food,” Baekhyun added, as he did every time.

“Exsssactly,” Sehun agreed and wiggled his eyebrows at Jongdae. He always blushed a little at the way his younger self tried to impress Minseok with ordering healthy food, he shuddered at the thought of eating just a side salad ever again.

“What happened next, hyung?” Baekhyun had his head rested on the table, looking at Minseok with dreamy eyes, tail wagging behind him.

“Well, of course Jongdae ended up well on his way to being drunk, nothing in his stomach to soak up that alcohol, you know,” Minseok grinned. Jongdae pushed his foot harder, rubbed it up and down the length of Minseok’s dick, trying to wipe the smugness off of his pretty face. “T-then, Jongdae dragged me to his apartment, promises of _all_ he was going to do to me falling from that pretty mouth and we got to his and he… passed out.”

Baekhyun and Sehun barked and hissed out their laughs, all at Jongdae’s expense. Like the story usually went. At least this time, Jongdae was getting his own back on Minseok by making sure he was leaking from his cock and most likely his ass.

“Well, if it’s the end of that lovely story…”

“Don’t be grumpy, Dae. That’s why I fell in love with you.”

“I think it’s time to go, Sehunnie. Little lizzy here has been playing with hyung under that table for the past twenty minutes and I don’t want them to be doing it on top of a table… again.” Baekhyun’s nose wiggled cutely and Jongdae could only smirk, not feeling an ounce of embarrassment.

Minseok spluttered on his water and Jongdae had a triumphant smile on his face.

🦎🐱🦎🐱🦎🐱

Even though Jongdae was akin to a marshmallow, Minseok still pressed him against their apartment door and kissed him passionately.

“T-this is why I didn’t want so many layers,” Jongdae said breathily into Minseok’s neck. His body shivered in Minseok’s hold, but it definitely wasn’t because of the cold.

Minseok fumbled with the key in the lock, most of his attention focussed on kissing Jongdae until his lips glistened with drool. His tail thrashed with urgency, back and forth, creating a gust of wind that added to the desperation to get everything off.

They stumbled through the door, Jongdae’s feet a lot more clumsy than Minseok’s agile ones.

The first coats zipper was a pain, Minseok tugged at it. Brow furrowed with frustration, Minseok’s tone came out similar to Jongdae’s, “Ugh why is this so hard?”

“I’ll tell you what’s hard! Get me out of these stupid clothes!”

With a sound of glee rumbling from Minseok’s chest, the zipper came down and Minseok began to wrestle Jongdae’s arms out of the heaviest layer of clothing. Still, he tried to kiss Jongdae, aiming for a sultry make out session whilst they tried to pry each item of excessive clothing from Jongdae’s cold body.

It was a fight and a half to get the thick sleeves down Jongdae’s arms and over his hands. Jongdae thrashed in Minseok’s hold, trying to wangle his way out of the coat. The only goal was to be naked enough to fuck.

“Hyung!” Jongdae whined, “Why did you put so much on me! You’ll never find my dick at this rate!”

Minseok pushed Jongdae backwards through their apartment with expert navigation, never unlocking his lips with Jongdae’s. His claws fingered at the second zip of the light jacket and Jongdae was letting a string of distressed whines out, desperate for Minseok to have his hands on him.

“Just… move your… Jongdae!” Minseok was trying to keep his cool, just as needy to get Jongdae out of his clothes after having his cock rubbed all night. It wasn’t exactly the seamless, sexy fuck he was expecting to have on their anniversary. “Why did you have to take Baek’s jumper?!”

A little easier than the first, the second jacket dropped to the floor at the threshold of their bedroom. The bodywarmer Jongdae had been wearing was nowhere on his body, so that was another garment lost in the wind. Jongdae’s response was muffled as he tugged Baekhyun’s jumper over Jongdae’s head, but he guessed it was something like, “He smells nice!”

The scarves were the next to go, having been diligently tucked into the jumper by Minseok before they left. One… two… three, Minseok whipped them all off and flung them to the side of the room, landing on the desk chair perfectly.

“Leave the hat on,” Jongdae teased with a waggle of green brows. His frustration seemed to dissipate into thin air as each item of clothing dropped from his body, right before Minseok’s eyes.

“Not a fucking chance,” Minseok hissed, with a swipe of claws, the hat was gone- and probably ruined.

Minseok pushed Jongdae onto their plush bed, scrambling on top of him to unfasten each button. When his claws got in the way, he ripped the shirt open.

“That was hot,” Jongdae said nonchalantly. Minseok dove down to kiss Jongdae and shut him up, not needing the commentary when he just needed to be fucked, to be as close as possible to Jongdae at the end of their special day.

With Jongdae’s shirt being open, it gave Minseok the chance to move down and bite at Jongdae’s nipples harshly. To get Jongdae back for teasing him all night. He snaked his hand between their bodies to flick Jongdae’s suit trousers open and push the zipper down.

Minseok pulled back, face enamoured, “Love it when you wear no underwear, baby.”

“Wanted you to have easy access,” Jongdae responded, flirting.

Like it was second nature to him, Minseok moved back down to tease Jongdae’s nipple, one hand wormed Jongdae’s hard cock from his trousers.

“You can’t do much with your… _oh_,” Jongdae’s sentence broke off into a moan as Minseok slithered down his body with cat-like speed and swallowed his cock down with ease.

Minseok was a master at multitasking, he sucked Jongdae hard and fast. All the while, his claws fiddled with the button and zip of his trousers. He pulled off with a spit slick pop, wiping his mouth on his bare forearm, “Cat got your tongue?”

In seconds, Minseok’s trousers were off and folded to the side. He straddled Jongdae’s waist and scaled back, hovering over Jongdae’s hard dick.

“You’re _fur_midable,” Jongdae managed to breathe out, just as Minseok sank down.

Moments like that were when he was happy to have slick pouring from his body, hole relaxed and not needing any prep at all from being turned on all night.

Jongdae undid Minseok’s shirt buttons with his stubby fingers. Minseok appreciated that Jongdae wasn’t adding to the mess. His shirt was open just like Jongdae’s. It tickled at his thighs as he bounced on Jongdae’s cock, desperate to bring them both to release after a whole day of teasing and edging.

Little hands gripped at Minseok’s hips, pressing fingertips into his skin harshly. Jongdae’s tiny fingers grounded Minseok and kept him focussed on getting his husband to cum inside of him.

With just a slight amount of pressure, Minseok raked his claws over Jongdae’s pecs, leaving the faintest scratch marks in their wake. Jongdae whined at the pain whilst Minseok simultaneously moaned at the pleasure, Jongdae’s cock rubbed over his sweet spot in the most perfect way.

“Hyung, _oh_, hyung!” Jongdae gasped. Minseok’s tail pushed its way into Jongdae’s suit trousers and was back stroking over Jongdae’s balls, just like he loved. He had the claws of his forefinger and thumb digging into Jongdae’s nipple.

Jongdae attempted to thrust up into Minseok’s wet heat but Minseok just hissed, he wanted to push Jongdae over the edge on his own. The incessant fucking up and down on Jongdae was making his thighs burn, but he woud happily lose one of his nine lives fucking Jongdae.

“You feel so good Dae, love your cock,” Minseok purred. Sweat dripped down onto Jongdae’s cold body as Minseok’s brow glistened with exertion. His own cock was hard and leaking, untouched, bouncing with the movement. He didn’t mind, planned to have Jongdae all over again after the desperation to make him cum had subsided.

Wet sounds and skin slapping on skin reverberated throughout the room as Minseok picked up his pace. Rough, wet material rubbed against his milky skin and he knew Jongdae’s trousers were going to be absolutely ruined by his slick.

Minseok fisted his hands into either side of Jongdae’s open white shirt, needing something to hold onto through the fervour. The chameleon scales on Jongdae’s heart were glowing, flickering with different mutlicoloured hues, unable to settle down with one shade. Minseok knew Jongdae was close.

Minseok leant down and dragged his teeth along Jongdae’s sensitive neck, only to make Jongdae shudder and moan. Each touch, each slam of hips was like practiced precision, Minseok knowing every little part of Jongdae to tweak to make him cum. Ten years was a long time to learn all of his loves sweet spots.

He bit down, piercing Jongdae’s skin over the scar of his first ever claim mark. Jongdae cried out, painting Minseok’s walls with cum, like their first ever time.

-

“O-oh, _god_, hyung! I-I’m sensitive,” Jongdae shuddered underneath Minseok’s hold.

After Jongdae cummed, Minseok had climbed off quickly. He’d rid Jongdae of his sopping wet trousers and pushed Jongdae’s thighs to his chest so he could get to work. It wasn’t over until they had both cummed, that was their written rule.

Minseok was knelt, thighs open as Jongdae’s body was between them. With one arm, Minseok was holding Jongdae’s legs up, arm pushed into the bend of Jongdae’s knees. With the other, his claws were tracing over the setae patterns of Jongdae’s most private scales.

It was always the most beautiful sight, the way the scales tapered off towards Jongdae’s tiny pink hole.

“So pretty, Dae,” Minseok cooed. Jongdae whimpered, he always got embarrassed when Minseok displayed him so openly, Minseok loved it.

“Your c-claws!” Jongdae groaned, shuddering again as Minseok scraped over the sensitive setae. Minseok couldn’t help but smirk down at Jongdae, ready to ruin him.

Thank god the Skin Salve could be used internally, it was the only thing Minseok had to hand to prep Jongdae. He retracted his claws and dipped two fingers into the moisturiser.

Jongdae shook his ass as much as he could and Minseok was enraptured at the sight. The cry that fell from Jongdae’s lungs when Minseok pushed two slicked up fingers into him was the most melodic sound Minseok had heard all night.

“You look best when you’re being stretched by my fingers, baby. Look at your pretty scales, only there for my eyes, hmm?” Minseok crooned, voice dripping with faux sweetness. He watched as his fingers pushed in and out of Jongdae’s hole, twisting them every now and again just to revel in the resulting whimper from Jongdae. “Did you have fun, teasing me over dinner?”

“Just- just wanted to p-play with you, hyung.” Jongdae sounded wrecked, his soft cock twitched in interest. Minseok rubbed his fingers over that same spot inside of Jongdae again and chuckled to himself at the way it made Jongdae writhe.

Two fingers became three, three became four as Minseok slowly prepped Jongdae. His own cock was still hard, he was desperate to cum, but he only wanted to do it when he was buried deep in Jongdae’s ass.

“So much for being sensitive my love,” Minseok chuckled when Jongdae fucked himself down on his four fingers.

Jongdae’s beautiful body was writhing in pleasure. Scaled feet pressed into the bed, hands dripped into the sheets, bearing down on Minseok’s fingers as much as he could. “Fuck me now hyung, please?”

Minseok wasn’t going to deny his love any longer. He lubed up his cock, stroking over it a few times. With a shuck of his shoulders, his black shirt fell to the ground and he was fully naked, sheen of sweat covering his skin. His abs shimmered in the low light of the bedside lamp. Grey hair was matted to his forehead, no longer in it’s fluffy, voluminous natural style.

He pressed the head of his cock to Jongdae’s open hole and pushed in slowly.

Jongdae’s hands unwound from the sheets and instantly went to hold under his knees, holding himself open for Minseok. “Finally,” Jongdae breathed as his body seemed to melt into the bed. “I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too, baby.” Minseok placed his elbows either side of Jongdae’s head, bringing his face close so he could kiss Jongdae while he fucked him.

Desperation took over again as Minseok thrusted into Jongdae with power. Hip bones slamming against Jongdae’s plush cheeks. He pulled back and slicked up his hand so he could stroke Jongdae’s hardening cock in time with his thrusts.

“Your scales look so pretty, you’re so gorgeous like this,” Minseok’s voice was wrecked too. He let his free hand intertwine with the hair on Jongdae’s nape, holding his head in place so they could look deep into each others eyes, flooded with animalistic lust.

“I’m cumming!” Jongdae cried for the second time that day. Minseok felt Jongdae’s walls clench down on his cock, milking him until he could cum too. Jongdae’s body was visibly alight with pleasure, scales glowing like a rainbow as he cummed over Minseok’s hand and his stomach.

Minseok thrusted into Jongdae’s pliant body a few more times and then spilled inside of him with a heady moan. “So, so good, handsome,” Minseok whispered into Jongdae’s ear, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

🦎🐱🦎🐱🦎🐱

Jongdae nestled into the side of Minseok’s sweaty body, smiling dozily in his post orgasmic bliss.

They were in their own little love bubble. Ten years together being celebrated in the best way they knew how. Maybe they hadn’t started dating on that first day they’d met, but Jongdae sure as hell knew Minseok was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was so sure that Minseok wanted to spend all nine of his lives with Jongdae from the offset too.

Reality slowly dawned on Jongdae.

In perfect synchronisation, Jongdae chimed, “I’m not getting a bath.” Whilst Minseok said, “You _have_ to wash now.”

🦎🐱🦎🐱🦎🐱

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you already got mail about this fic and are now getting it again, it was initially part of a fest but now is just an independent fic! :) x x x


End file.
